


northern lights

by Kaitein



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Miraculous Ladybug, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Violence, Microfiction, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitein/pseuds/Kaitein
Summary: поймаешь взглядом, отвернёшься - и всё исчезнет (ц)сборник драбблов (и моментов, по каким-либо причинам не выложенным/не вошедшим в ранее опубликованные работы)
Kudos: 2





	1. голос в четыре руки // the dragon prince // грэн, амайя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сентябрь 2018

Какая бы с вами не случилась сегодня неприятность, будьте уверены — ваше упавшее настроение мигом поднимется при виде лоснящейся маслом тарталетки с малиновым желе. Наверное, эту фразу можно было сразу малевать на плакате и прибивать к лавке булочника, думала Амайя, держа в руках ещё пыщушее жаром печки сокровище. Её снова не пустили на тренировку, сославшись на то, что ещё маленькая (спасибо, что не из-за «девчонки», обиженно буркнула она тогда себе под нос), и теперь, пытаясь скоротать время до конца урока фехтования, она облизывалась и дула на слегка обожжённые пальцы. Открыла рот, чтобы откусить самый маленький кусочек… и клацнула зубами, ухватывая только воздух.

— Что, прогуливаем? — насмешливо протянул вихрастый парнишка, демонстративно отводя левую руку назад и любуясь на выхваченную булку. — Ещё и сладости трескаешь… Мда, не быть тебе в гвардии. По всем пунктам не проходишь, — он перевёл взгляд на неё и, вздёрнув подбородок, оценивающе окинул её взглядом.

— Отдай! — возмутилась Амайя, вставая со скамейки. По-хорошему ей надо было сначала его поддеть, затем выхватить остывающее с каждой секундой лакомство, пнуть в лодыжку обидчика, как учил папа, а затем быстренько шмыгнуть к дяде-булочнику, где мерзкий Йонас не сможет её достать. Увы, несмотря на шикарность выстроенного плана, ноги словно бы примёрзли к земле и не хотели сделать даже шага. Амайя почувствовала, как из груди кверху поднимается тяжёлый ком и глубоко вдохнула. Раз. Два. Три. Надо только досчитать до десяти, он исчезнет и всё будет хорошо.

— А то что? Учителю пожалуешься? Папочке?

Противная тяжесть не исчезла, и, казалось, закупорила горло намертво уже на цифре пять. Шесть — жар залил щёки румянцем. Семь — в голове болезненно пульсирует отцовским голосом «Ответь» и «Дай сдачи» — слова путались и вязли на зубах. Амайя помотала головой, смаргивая непрошеные слёзы — ну почему этот дурак снова увязался за ней — и смирилась с новым поражением, уже третьим на этой неделе. Главное, чтобы отец не узнал — она почему-то не могла больше смотреть на его расстроенное лицо. Хотеть стать капитаном королевской гвардии и отправиться защищать границу, как папа, но пасовать перед задирающим её хулиганом? Ей самой было трудно не упасть духом.

— А почему бы и нет? — вдруг раздался чей-то голос (не её), но вместо досады она почувствовала облегчение. За спиной ошеломлённого Йонаса стоял в своей фехтовальной форме Грэн и рассматривал лежавшую уже на его ладони тарталетку. — Думаю, мастеру стоит знать, что твоя болезнь называется «Воспаление хитрости».

— Ты-то откуда тут взялся, рыжий? — прошипел мальчишка, отворачиваясь от стоявшей столбом Амайи. — Всё охота свой нос сунуть, куда не следует?

— Я сейчас тебе его начищу, если не свалишь, — рявкнула Амайя и едва подавила желание прикрыть рот руками. А потом подпрыгнуть на месте и рвануть к папе, чтобы сказать ему наконец то, что она смогла постоять за себя. Гигантский ком ваты, забивавшей рот, рассосался и наконец дал возможность свободно вздохнуть.

— Слышал, что она сказала? — прищурился Грэн, и явно напоказ обхватил рукоять деревянного меча, болтавшегося у бедра. — Сваливай.

Бросив напоследок пару гадостей, Йонас развернулся и зашагал прочь, уже не видя скорченной гримасы и высунутого в качестве прощания языка.

— Ну, — начал Грэн, подходя ближе и тут же позабыв про меч, — для начала неплохо. Только тренироваться надо почаще.

— Я и тренируюсь. А ты что тут делаешь? Тренировка для будущих гвардейцев заканчивается только через двадцать минут, — пробормотала Амайя, завершая собой эстафету передачи ватрушки. К сожалению, уже остывшей.

— Э-э-э-э, — протянул Грэн, и ей показалось, что он даже слегка покраснел, — будем считать, что я просто схватываю всё на лету. Уникум, знаешь. Непризнанный гений. Меня уже хотят забрать на границу, просто ждут, пока не исполнится восемнадцать.

Он пожал плечами и покосился на булку.

— Спасибо, — выдохнула Амайя и, поняв степень голода, передаваемого одним только взглядом, разломила её пополам и протянула ему. — Прости, тебе снова пришлось быть рыцарем в сияющих доспехах. В следующий раз я точно смогу ответить… сразу.

— Ну смотри, а то я подумаю, что у тебя голос прорезается только в моём присутствии, — хохотнул Грэн и запихнул всю свою половину в рот, жмурясь от удовольствия и пытаясь не капнуть рвущимся наружу желе на чистенький комбинезон.

Тогда Амайя лишь улыбнулась и тоже вгрызлась с возникшим аппетитом в хрустящее тесто, не зная, насколько пророческой окажется его, казалось бы, шутливая фраза.

***

Порез, оставленный одним из магов под правым глазом, продолжал саднить, глаза застилала колышущаяся пелена, капнувшая на страницу и размывшая ставшее уже непонятным слово. Ей было уже пятнадцать, она прекрасно показывала себя на тренировках, выбив сама себе место в учениках, и сумела справиться с теми задирами (и заодно успела отшить пару раз кардинально поменявшего своё мнение насчёт неё Йонаса), но обида за то, что её просто похитили, как тряпичную куклу — надо же, сестра жены самого короля, — и она снова не могла пошевелиться, как почти шесть лет тому назад, затапливала её и переливалась через края. И плевать, что за её беспомощность тогда были в ответе чары.

Она почувствовала движение воздуха справа и тепло на ладони — вздрогнув, она увидела лишь активно жестикулирующего свободной рукой Грэна. «Прости» — она могла даже не смотреть на его пальцы, уже успев прочитать самую часто встречающуюся ей в жизни фразу. Не «Привет», «Как дела» и тому подобное, а бесконечно растягивающиеся в «Прости» губы: «забыл, что ты не слышишь», «я не знал». С таким диагнозом можно было спокойно уходить поджариваться в огне Короля-Дракона, какая там гвардия. Амайя понурила голову и сморгнула слёзы, неспособная слышать собственные всхлипы с тех самых пор, как из ушей вылетели два ярких синих комочка света, и, слившись воедино, исчезли в руках одного из похитителей.

Под нос ей был сунут платок, и высморкавшись, наверное, шумно, она снова вперила взгляд в ставший ненавистным учебник жестового языка. Её внимание почти сразу же снова отвлёк Грэн, протянувший ей бумажку, на которой его корявым почерком было выведено: «Прости, что не до конца тебя понимаю. Я же уникум, знаешь? Выучу быстрее тебя». 

Она взглянула на него, всем видом излучавшего сожаление, но не душащее, а скорее помогающее вздохнуть, и, глядя прямо в его голубые глаза, приставила указательный палец к правому виску и затем указала им вниз.

«Знаю.»

***

bonus:

— Отнесу к плюсам подобного общения то, что собеседника нельзя забрызгать желе.

— Мне кажется, это было основной причиной, по которой ты начал учить жестовый язык, — резво прожестикулировала в ответ Амайя и закатила глаза. 

— Ты знаешь меня лучше, чем я сам, — попытался улыбнуться с доверху набитым ртом Грэн, но чуть не подавился и поспешно прикрыл ладонью рот.


	2. atomic blonde // miraculous ladybug // хлоя, натаниэль

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ноябрь 2017

Мадам Бюстье раздаёт контрольные, напоследок инструктируя класс и отворачивается к доске, выводя каллиграфическим почерком дополнительные задания. Головы мигом сникают и в классе вакуумом расползается тишина, изредка нарушаемая скрипами ручки о бумагу. На всё про всё полчаса, и часы, как метроном, начинают отсчитывать время.

Пишут все, и даже Хлоя. Думают все, и даже Хлоя.

***

До конца пятнадцать минут, и чувствуется, как патокой на класс наваливается напряжение, сводящее скулы и заставляющее писать быстрее.

Пять минут.

Большинство учеников уже преодолели зазубренные три на десять в восьмой, выводя буквы как назло перестающими писать ручками.

Буржуа потихоньку постукивает ручкой по парте, украдкой бросая взгляды в сторону Адриана, словно выводя незатейливую мелодию. Секундная стрелка часов начинает ползти всё медленнее, а удары становятся всё чаще, словно выходящая из-под контроля тикающая бомба.

Тук.

На Хлою многие метают раздраженные взгляды, но, кажется, она к ним уже привыкла, выработала несокрушимый стойкий иммунитет.

Тук. Тук.

Пальцы сжимаются вокруг ручки все сильнее, так что костяшки белеют. Жаль, что он сидит в конце класса и не видит ее выражения лица — можно поспорить, что глаза закрыты, а губы сжаты. Частота становится всё чаще, еще немного - и нервозный ультразвук ударит по перепонкам; бьющие капли нетерпения превращаются в сносящий кран фонтан.

туктуктуктуктук

Хлоя готова взорвать бомбу — она с силой опускает ручку в последний раз, вжимая её в парту с характерным треском, очевидно, недешевого пластика, разом ставя точку в этом беспорядочном сообщении азбуки Морзе, обращая на себя внимание уставших и без её выходки одноклассников.

Девушка бросает куда-то за спину бегающий взгляд, встречаясь им с Натаниэлем, предостерегающе качающим головой, но она, кажется, не замечает предупреждения.

Хлоя готова расшифровать своё послание, поднимаясь резким движением со скамейки и вперивая нетерпеливый взгляд в ничего не понимающего Адриана.

— Сейчас будет взрыв, — предвкушают одноклассники, оторвав глаза от тетрадей.

— Сейчас будет взрыв воистину атомной бомбы, — проносится в голове Натаниэля.

И парень тут же встаёт, когда Буржуа открывает рот, чтобы все взлетело в воздух.

— Я...

Натаниэль вдыхает и перерезает алеющий еще не пролитой кровью провод.

— Ей нездоровится, мадам Бюстье. Можно мне помочь Хлое дойти до медсестры? — спасая всех от смертельного для героев Парижа шоу.

Хлоя в недоумении переводит взгляд на Куртцберга, даром времени не теряющего — парень обменивается кивками с Кэлин, лишь вопросительно поднявшей бровь, и выводит атомную блондинку из класса, сильно сжав её похолодевшую ладонь. Он предусмотрительно уводит её в конец коридора, где вероятность появления посторонних стремится к нулю.

— С ума сошла? — спрашивает он низким шепотом, зажав её между собой и стеной, — ты в курсе, что могло произойти?

— Тебе-то какая разница? — выплевывает Хлоя, и косится на руки-баррикады, отрезающие  
ей путь к бегству, — тебе же лучше, что они все узнают!

— Это не наша тайна, Хлоя — цедит Натаниэль, всматриваясь в её заледеневшие глаза, — это им решать, когда рассказывать, а когда нет.

— Но мы уже знаем! — возмущенно шипит Буржуа, — И все должны знать, кто они такие! Подумать только, великий Кот Нуар - ученик школы! Ты даже не представляешь, как это поможет Адриану, поможет тебе, потому что твоя Маринетт, — блондинка переводит сбившееся от тирады дыхание, — она терпеть не может этого Нуара, а как узнает, то тут же разлюбит моего Адриана, и сразу же прибежит к тебе, потому что...

Договорить она не успела.

Впоследствии Натаниэль будет оправдываться перед собой, что устал слушать чушь, что от количества воспринимаемых слов мозг слегка коротнуло, и поэтому он не смог найти иного способа.

Парень закрывает глаза и целует её пахнущие розой губы. Невинное прикосновение губ к губам, и Хлоя, впав в абсолютный сковывающий ступор, лишь выражает свое возмущение слабым толчком в грудь. Мазнув руками по рёбрам, она прикрывает глаза и _позволяет_ себя целовать.

Потом, стоя перед зеркалом, она будет оправдывать всё состоянием аффекта, будет выражать своё отвращение скорченной рожей (конечно, предусмотрительно накрыв ладонью лоб — она же не хочет ранних мимических морщин).

Спустя несколько секунд голова все же включается, перезагрузив Натаниэля, и шокированный парень отрывается от девушки, по инерции поднося ко рту руку.

— Липкий какой, — ворчит парень, безуспешно пытаясь стереть клеймо с губ.

— Знаю, — выдыхает Хлоя, облокачиваясь о стену, — самой не нравится.

— Тогда почему носишь?

— Привычка, — отвечает она и смотрит на Натаниэля, — привычка.


	3. surrender // miraculous ladybug // натаниэль/маринетт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ноябрь 2017

Её цветотип — палитра зимы, снежными вихрями пронизывающая его до костей всякий раз, что он смотрит в её глаза. Обжигающе и ошеломляюще, но холод стал ему чуть ли не родным в попытках растопить её закованное угольным льдом сердце.

Чёрный Натаниэль вычеркнул из всех списков вместе с тем, как немного, правда, помешался на красном — цвет её костюма пылал жаром, тянул к себе, напоминал о нём самом, чёрт возьми — гены ведь не скроешь. («Мы бы отлично смотрелись вместе, — подсказывает чутьё, — и дело касается не только совместимости цветовой гаммы».)

Горячие оттенки маслом ложились на шероховатый холст, сливаясь в любимую фигуру. Пропорции уже давно все выучены — разбуди ночью, и карандаш даже в полной темноте очертит идеальный контур. Он гордился этим выжженным клеймом в памяти, своей неутолимой жадностью, и презирал того, чей аппетит был слишком пресыщен. Сомнений в том, что солнечный мальчик даже не назовёт точный цвет её глаз — аквамарин — даже не возникало.

Натаниэль полюбил прохладу её взгляда — ведь если он покажет, насколько она ему нравится вся, то шансы же появятся, да? «Да? Да?» — спрашивал он себя и с отвращением понимал, что не участвует в беспроигрышной лотерее — в билете на месте выигрышной комбинации раскрывают беззубые пасти шесть нолей.

Он отчаянно боролся с каким-то вредным и досадным чувством, прожигающим грудь чуть пониже левой лопатки. Не ревность, нет, просто на душе с недавних пор скребет чёрной кошкой обида, что, будучи первооткрывателем этого сокровища, владельцем ему теперь уже, скорее всего, не стать. «Черт бы побрал этого тупицу Агреста», — раздражённо думал Натаниэль, выводя тёмно-тёмно-синим вызубренную последовательность пятен. Чёрный тюбик вчера отправился куда-то далеко и надолго:

— Перехожу на новый уровень, мам, — пожал плечами парень в ответ на донельзя удивлённое лицо родительницы, обнаружившей далеко не пустую упаковку в мусорном ведре.

Резкими мазками кармина он изливал накопившуюся за целый день на задних рядах ярость (галёрка как увеличительное стекло — видно всё, и даже чуточку больше), стремясь закрыть незавершенный гештальт. Высунув от усердия кончик языка, с запачканными слегка краской волосами — дурная привычка закладывать за ухо кисть — он рисовал девушку своей мечты и чьей-то чужой жизни, облачая её в алый доспех, под которым она прятала себя всё это время.

Он ведь не дурак, он ведь догадался.

А когда сопоставил все подозрительные факты, то даже не удивился, когда случайно оказался не в то время и не в том месте.

Про природу странной нелюбви к чёрному, наверное, даже и говорить не стоит.


	4. .. // grishaverse // дарклинг, алина

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ноябрь-декабрь 2019

Дарклинг поступил умно. Занять возвышение первыми, чтобы дать шквальным пространство для манёвров, и оттеснить фьерданцев ближе к долине, чтобы те были как на ладони, когда начнётся заварушка. Неплохое начало для того, чтобы разбить их раз и навсегда.

Прошлым вечером в военном шатре он только и делал, что раздавал указания и двигал фигурки по карте, словно проигрывая в голове шахматную партию. Сейчас, стоя на краю утёса, с которого были видны маленькими горошинками на горизонте вражеские лагеря, он просто смотрел вдаль, изредка потирая покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза, и молчал. Потихоньку рассеивались утренние сумерки - забрезжил рассвет, солнце начало робко поднимать свою голову. Алина посмотрела на свою ладонь и сжала её в кулак, чувствуя, как изнутри бьётся сила. Всего несколько часов и всё будет кончено.

\- Когда начинаем? - поинтересовалась она.

\- Скоро, - коротко ответил Дарклинг. - Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что не должна лезть в гущу.

\- Ждать третьего сигнала, я помню. А ты? Сначала дашь пострелять Первой армии, а потом выпустишь свою свору?

Снег хрустнул под его сапогами. Александр оскорбленно покосился на неё.

\- Нашу свору, Алина. Или ты, - он прищурил глаза, - отказываешься от своих слов?

\- Ты должен бояться, что твой план не сработает, а не того, что я не сяду с тобой рядом на трон.

\- За все десятилетия ты должна была понять, что я ничего не боюсь, Алина. 

\- Лжец, - вздохнула она. Небо уже налилось краснотой, угрожая прорваться в любой момент обжигающим ярким светом. - Смельчаки крепко спят по ночам, а не расхаживают снаружи вдоль и поперек часами.

\- Так лучше думается. Советую как-нибудь попробовать.

\- Нет уж. Я не отдам тебе свой честно заслуженный отдых.

Его глаза хищно сверкнули, и, скорчив гримасу, Алина шаркнула ногой, посылая в его сторону куски липкого снега. Он не успел отскочить - белые пятна усеяли его чёрный кафтан. Дарклинг в немом вопросе поднял бровь.


	5. hunger // star wars // рей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> конец декабря 2019

Она была знакома с голодом не понаслышке. Сжимавший до боли желудок и выпивавший последние капли воды, он всегда был таким же жестоким, как и нестерпимая жажда чего-то нового. Узнать, потрогать. Ощутить. Заполнить появляющиеся с каждым днём пустоты свежими словами или просмотренными сквозь помехи в голограммах историями. Продираясь сквозь шуршания аудиодорожек, она в потрёпанном шлеме с треснувшим пластиковым козырьком закрывала глаза, протягивала руки вперед и сжимала несуществующий руль, представляя себя пилотом истребителя, направлявшегося сквозь звёзды к неизведанным планетам. Или механиком в заляпанном машинном масле комбинезоне, перебиравшим двигатель омывателя бокового радиатора — смотря что попадётся ей в руки, ведь выбирать среди кладбища песка и начинавшего ржаветь железа было не из чего. 

(Один раз, свернувшись калачиком на холодном песке, она просила кроме возвращения родителей у мерцавших над головой звёзд, чтобы на Джакку рухнул набитый рагу с настоящим, не сублимированным мясом, и голокронами звездный разрушитель. Без людей, конечно же. Им бы тут не понравилось.) 

Каждый проведённый под ярким солнцем день превращался в очередную зарубку одного и того же сценария, и Рей начало казаться, что вся её жизнь уместится в исцарапанный кусок железа, который со временем утонет в пустыне, погребённый под временем и одиночеством. Заводить крепкую дружбу с обитателями пустыни её отучили украденные у неё вещи и насмешливые синяки таких же ползавших по кораблям оборванных крыс, стремившихся урвать лакомый кусок, что конвертировался бы в безвкусный паёк. У пилотов истребителей на другом конце радиочастоты был командный центр, у механика — ждущий починки своего спидера владелец. У неё же были только отжившие свой век голокроны, кукла из униформы лётчика и призраки будущей, ещё не начавшейся жизни.

(Глядя сквозь забитые ветхими тряпками щели в потолке на ночное небо, она желала увидеть вместе с родителями другие, новые лица, гладкие, радостные и открытые, а не маски с непроницаемыми очками и сморщенную вмятину, как у Платта.)


	6. специалист // star wars // рей, кайло рен

В комнате было темно. Высота покоев, в которых они сегодня остановились с Леей, возвышалась над городом и упиралась в небо острой башней — стремилась к звёздам, почти не видных из-за светового шума. Легко подуло прохладным воздухом со стороны окна, пощекотало нос едва заметным, но всё же острым запахом дыма и масла. Рей сморщила нос, пытаясь не чихнуть, и перевернулась на спину.

Сон не шёл. Даже после тренировки, от которой должны были отняться ноги и пропасть желание становиться джедаем, впрочем, с каждым днём становившееся всё сильнее. Даже после присутствия на каком-то дипломатическом совещании, где она застыла недвижимой статуей позади Леи, внимательно вслушивавшейся в каждое оброненное слово. Обсуждения стратегии сосуществования с Первым Орденом — какая нелепица, — были на первом плане весь предыдущий месяц, одни и те же фразы перебрасывались, словно мячики, между переговаривавшимися между собой сенаторами, не решавшимися сойтись на одном.

Прокручивая в голове предложение кореллианского дипломата заключить торговый союз, Рей пыталась не фыркать, даже лёжа в постели. Завтра будет новый день, и всё начнётся сначала, но на этот раз у неё получится сохранять бесстрастное выражение, как у Леи. Она вздохнула, сжав губы в такую же тонкую линию, слегка нахмурив брови - воплощение полного контроля над ситуацией.

И чихнула.

— Вот зачем нужна маска, — откуда-то слева промычал полусонный голос. — Никто не сможет тебя прочитать.

— Я не книга, во-первых, а во-вторых, я могу с собой справиться, — возразила она, украдкой вытирая рукавом нос. Она пропустила момент, когда связь снова решила соединить их - видимо, пыль за её окном была делом рук Рена. На всякий случай рука под подушкой коснулась прохладной рукояти меча, словно бы для успокоения.

— Ты хрюкнула во время выступления сенатора.

— Предпочитаю называть это "несогласием с внесенным предложением".

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь звучать как блуррг, - его тон был спокойным, но в голосе сквозило затаённое веселье. Горло обожгло едким раздражением, а мысли - желанием заехать ногой. Ей стало интересно, можно ли лягнуть с помощью Силы человека, находящегося от тебя за миллионы световых лет.

— Даже не хочу знать, кто они такие, — отрезала Рей, стараясь не обращать внимания на укол чужой совести. "О, ты знаешь". — Зачем ты здесь? Верховному Лидеру не дают спать его заботы?

— Да, — тихо ответил он, и добавил после некоторой паузы, — не дают.

По стенам мазнул очередной дребезжащий луч. Лёгкие жалюзи слегка приподнялись, пропуская в комнату крупицы далёкого шума улиц и рёва моторов — жизнь продолжала течь даже в ночное время цикла. Поплотнее закутавшись в одеяло, Рей зажмурила глаза и втянула сладковатый аромат цветов, которым пахло бельё. Маленькие бутоны, росшие на Джакку, не пахли ничем. Или её нос просто перестал различать какие-либо запахи, кроме смрада машинного масла, нагретого металла и застарелого пота. Прошлая жизнь стала казаться чем-то нереальным на фоне распростёртой перед её окном Галактики, переливающейся сотней мигающих в ночи огоньков. Словно все самые невероятные сновидения стали в одночасье явью - как хорошие, что развлекали её голодное воображение, так и плохие.

— Мне тоже не спится, — нехотя признала она. — Каждый раз, когда я вот-вот — и отключусь... я вижу перед собой множество зеркал, в которых отражаюсь другая я, стоящая спиной к себе. Я делаю к ней шаг ближе, но отражение становится всё темнее, пока окончательно не становится ничего не видно, и, — Рей запнулась. Вдруг стало невыносимо жарко, и, перевернувшись на спину, она выпростала из-под душного одеяла ноги. — И потом...

— Ты держишь в руках красный меч, — негромко закончил за неё Рен. — Я видел.

— Это не я, — быстро сказала она, облизывая сухие губы. — И никогда ей не стану.

— Светлая сторона позволяет увидеть будущее.

— Падение? Нет. Твоя попытка не удалась.

Он замолк, позволяя услышать только своё размытое дыхание. Смысл её слов ударил невидимым хлыстом, но сожалению места не было. Как и лжи. Он говорил о ней в тёмных одеяниях, а она видела человека, который сорвался в пропасть, изо всех сил стараясь упасть, но его, брыкавшегося, удерживали на самом краю чьи-то руки.

И они не разжимали хватки.

— Я слышу их в своей голове с самого детства. Они говорят со мной только во сне, становясь назойливым шумом, который подталкивает к грани. Когда изо дня в день тебе твердят одно и то же, сложно не принять это за правду. И даже когда принимаешь, то они не исчезают. Всего лишь принимают другие формы.

— Но это не Свет, — мягко возразила она. — Это не предвидение. 

В его усмешке была слышна горечь:

— Я знаю. Так было проще и легче с этим справиться. Если ты прямо сейчас включишь лампу в своих, — он замычал, словно подбирая слово, — покоях, то на какое-то время ослепнешь, потому что ты уже привыкла к темноте. А если проведёшь в ней десятилетия, то сможешь видеть абсолютно всё, без какого-либо света. Так зачем же терять прогресс?

— Потому что это будет правильно? — Рей не удержалась и повернула голову. Вместо густо задрапированной тканью стенки она видела неясные очертания — марево, будто внезапно на краю кровати разверзлась пустыня и выпустила один из своих миражей. Среди колеблющихся теней она ясно могла различить что-то чёрное. И определённо его нос. — Да, надо будет потерпеть, но...

— Это тебе не бактапластырь оторвать, — нос исчез, и спустя мгновение она увидела только блеснувшие на мгновение белки его глаз. 

— Я специалист в этом, — хрипло ответила она и, пытаясь это скрыть, на автомате прокашлялась. Марево словно этого и ожидало: шелохнулось, приоткрывая ей его чёрное плечо — он что, и спал в форме? — чёрные простыни, и бледное-бледное, серьёзное лицо. Будто летя мотыльком на огонь, она пододвинулась ближе, задевая ухом слегка выпиравшую из-под подушки рукоять меча, что сразу же отрезвило её. Взгляд напротив сразу метнулся к нему, будто чувствуя оружие на каком-то сверхъестественном уровне, но Рей выпростала ладони и сложила их на груди, будто ничего не случилось.

— Непременно учту на будущее, — его голос затихал, будто сгущавшиеся тени могли заглушить даже звуки. Рей моргнула, и в какой-то детской попытке не упустить такое пустяковое обещание, совершенно ничего не значившее, вытянула ровно по границе колыхавшейся стенки руку с оттопыренным мизинцем.

Связь успокаивалась — она чувствовала, как между ними вновь загорелся счётчик световых лет, и расстояние увеличивалось с каждой секундой. Она не убрала руку — только отвернулась и уставилась в потолок, рассматривая задержавшийся на нём блик. Из неожиданного "сеанса" мысли плавно перетекли в сегодняшнее заседание, будто просто включая предыдущий канал: здесь не на что больше смотреть, проходите дальше.

Последним, что она услышала, был резкий технический голос ИИ корабля — транслировалось какое-то оповещение. Потом едва различимый смешок:

— Да, вот так. Хорошо. Запомни и повторяй это дальше — лучше будет только с маской.

Её мизинец аккуратно сжали, и, не веря своим ощущениям, Рей подорвалась, желая воочию увидеть его руку, но увидела только драпировку на стене и своё смятое одеяло. Всё закончилось — связь сузилась до размеров тончайшей нити, растворившись между звёзд. Сжав кулак, она откинулась на подушку и закрыла глаза. 

Спустя минуту её настиг сон без сновидений.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я, перечитавшая в n-ый раз "Графа Монте-Кристо": еееее вставить отсылки


	7. this means war // among us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 октября 2020
> 
> присоединиться ко всеобщему помешательству по among us ✓  
> вспомнить старое музло ✓  
> написать фанфик Х  
> накидать однострочников по названиям песен из альбома Attack Attack! ✓

**the revolution // революция**  
— Да, ты права, что надо отсюда выбираться, — он облизывает губы острым языком и смотрит на человека в белом напротив, старательно выравнивающего курс корабля на навигационной карте. Оглядывается по сторонам — рядом больше никого. — Впрочем, не волнуйся, скоро всё точно будет по-другому.

 **the betrayal//предательство**  
Вокруг стола каждый по очереди поднимает таблички с непроницаемым лицом — Красный лишь всматривается в наглухо затонированные шлемы, поднятые карточки с цветом его скафандра, и думает, что они очень удивятся тому, что скоро увидят на экране.

 **the hopeless//безнадёжные**  
Когда Жёлтый пробегает через реактор в поисках слишком быстрой для него сокомандницы, то лишь тихо, но ехидно присвистывает и закатывает глаза, когда по широкой, заслоняющей кого-то спине Чёрного понимает, что всю работу придётся сейчас делать самому.

 **the reality//реальность**  
— Все найдут способ выпендриться даже в космосе, чувак, — усмехается в микрофон Зелёный, усердно разглядывая камеры. — Вон шляпы надевают поверх шлемов, штаны поверх костюма, хотя никогда не поверю, что тот чёрный чудик в дурацком фраке, например, может быть предателем. Фрики слишком предсказуемы, реально. Кстати, прикинь, а вот и уличная магия нарисовалась: сигнатура исчезла и появилась, прямо за мной. О, привет!

 **the abduction//похищение силой**  
Она не понимает, почему все ходят толпой, и не только по причине неудобства выполнения заданий: когда выключают свет, она лишь вжимается в корпус мерно тарахтящего двигателя, роняет планшет со скачивающимися данными, чувствует давление блуждающих по скафандру рук и не видит ничего, кроме черноты.

 **the motivation//мотивация**  
Всаживая нож в очередную спину, он знает — если кроме них на этом корабле не останется никого, то она точно согласится перейти на другую сторону.

 **the wretched//несчастные**  
Оказывается, ослабевшие пальцы совсем не дружат с проводкой — одно дело, конечно, когда до конца таймера кислорода 5 секунд, но совсем другое, когда ты видишь своё искаженное синее отражение в лезвии у лица.

 **the family//семья**  
— Правда? Обещаешь? — улыбается она широко-широко, стоя у трапа ещё не взлетевшего корабля, и берёт в руки белый шлем, стукнув им, будто бокалом, о его чёрный. Кольцо на её пальце смотрится чудесно — прямо как в его мечтах. — Ну если ты меня никогда не бросишь, то, быть может, наконец снимешь свой надоевший шлем и поцелуешь меня на дорожку?

 **the confrontation//противоречие**  
Заданий было так много, что она напрочь забывает их порядок — голова проясняется только в тот момент, когда с другой стороны воздушного шлюза на её глазах Чёрный сворачивает шею заляпанному кровью Жёлтому.

 **the eradication//уничтожение**  
Дурацкий шлюз был запрограммирован на открытие только в случае срочных решений команды: Чёрный не прячется, когда сжирает половину Розового — _фу, пластик_ , — ждет, пока все проголосуют за него (он сам в том числе), затем закалывает прямо у стола оставшегося беднягу в коричневом и обязывает себя дырявым тросом у люка, наблюдая за тем, как вдалеке в космосе белеет маленькая точка.


End file.
